Wolf
by Astral Aurea
Summary: "No te salgas del camino, Kyoko-chan" "no hables con extraños" si hubiese hecho caso a esas palabras tal vez no habría acabado en las garras de un fiero lobo. Kyoko x Kuon. Este fic participa en el Reto "Érase una Vez" del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP) adaptación de "Caperucita Roja". One-Shot


**Wolf**

.

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Nakamura Yoshiki y la historia es una adaptación (más o menos) de "Caperucita Roja" de Perrault.

**El siguiente fic participa en el Reto "Érase una Vez" del foro La Caja de Pandora (LCDP).**

**Resumen: ****"No te salgas del camino, Kyoko-chan" "no hables con extraños" si hubiese hec****ho caso a esas palabras tal vez no habría acabado en las garras de un fiero lobo. Kyoko x Kuon. **

.

.

.

Corría por la espesura del bosque con la capa carmesí ondeando tras de sí en la oscuridad. Sus zapatos se hundían en el barro, desesperándola, su piel era arañada constantemente por los matojos, su respiración agitada la enervaba. La habían escuchado. Olían su sangre. Veían sus huellas. La seguían.

Lo sabía, no los había visto pero lo sabía.

Lobos.

Sentía su aliento en su piel, erizándola; su mirada en su nuca, penetrándola. No podía verlos, no podía escucharlos y sin embargo…

"Si tan sólo hubiese hecho caso a Okami-san"

— _Kyoko-chan ¿a dónde vas?__ — preguntó la jefa del Ryokan en tono levemente preocupado._

— _Hoy es el cumpleaños de madre— respondió la niña de cabellos negros y ojos dorados— tal vez haya regresado a casa._

— _Kyoko-chan, han pasado siete años desde que ella se fue…_

— _Lo sé. Lo sé, Okami-san… por eso, esta será la última vez que vaya a esa casa… _

"_Siempre, siempre esperándola… desde ése día, desde que decidió abandonar a su hija de ocho años… soy consciente de que no volverá por eso…"_

— _Sólo voy a recoger algunas cosas— sonrió levemente__— no tardaré._

— _De acuerdo, Kyoko-chan, pero debes tener cuidado el bosque es peligroso— decía la jefa colocando víveres en su cesto para el viaje— hay animales peligrosos,__ así que pase lo que pase, no te desvíes del camino._

"Si tan sólo hubiese hecho caso a Okami-san… no estaría en esa situación"

…Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro ya embarrado por las constantes caídas, sus pulmones ardían, sus músculos temblaban, de dolor de frío, de miedo.

El hada la había engañado ¡juraba que lo había visto! Un breve reflejo dorado de entre las ramas… sólo tenía que salirse del camino, un poco, sólo hasta llegar al riachuelo y podría verlo, pero él se había vuelto entre las rocas del río y había volado de un salto hasta la otra orilla ¡ella sólo quería hablarle! ¡sólo observar su deslumbrante belleza por un breve segundo! Había sido tonta y se había dejado llevar. Le había seguido al otro lado del río, mojándose los pies, desviándose por completo del camino, perdiéndose en el bosque espeso que se volvía oscuro como la noche a cada paso que daba.

No supo volver.

Y un aullido retumbó en los cielos.

Después de ese, había sido otro y otro y otro, una melodía mortal que buscaba encontrarla.

La cesta hacía mucho que había quedado olvidada… para poder correr mejor.

Sus uñas arañaron el tronco de un árbol, agarrándose firmemente a él, apoyando su cabeza. Sus rodillas amoratadas se dejaban vencer por el peso de su cuerpo. "Ya… no puedo más" una gota de sudor le caía desde la frente y su fuerte respiración se convertía en gemidos de dolor que ensordecían el, repentinamente, silencioso bosque.

Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral y puso sus sentidos alerta.

Despacio, muy despacio, volvió su cabeza hacia un lado. Abrió sus ojos llorosos con sorpresa y pavor ¿Qué… era eso?

Un monstruo. Un lobo. Plateado, de ojos violáceos. Gigante. Se acercaba con paso sigiloso, mortal.

Estaba completamente paralizada, no se podía mover, sus músculos no le respondían. ¿¡Qué clase de lobo era ese!?

Palideció por completo cuando juró que podía entrever en la bestia una sonrisa. Una solitaria lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, se sentía tan caliente al contacto con su fría piel…

El animal se quedó quieto, observándola, escudriñándola. Ella tragó saliva. ¿Así que ahí iba a morir? Justo cuando quería empezar de nuevo, borrando su pasado y haciendo nueva cuenta, justo en ese momento…

Sus manos empezaron a temblar… era tan injusto, una vida tan corta, tan amarga… no quería ¡no quería morir ahí!

Aún sabiendo que era inútil, aun sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria, incluso pensando que estaba loca por creer que cuando había empezado a correr de nueva cuenta los ojos del lobo habían brillado con deleite, lo hizo, corrió. Recuperó el control de su agarrotado cuerpo y volviendo a luchar contra el barro y los matorrales que le impedían el paso.

El animal la seguía. Muy de cerca, si no la cazaba era porque no quería ¿estaba jugando con ella? No podía ser ¿verdad?

De repente más presencias se unieron. Los lobos que había escuchado hacía ya en un tiempo que no recordaba volvían a aparecer. Rápido, rápido.

Sus pezuñas se clavaban en el suelo, las oía, desgarraban la tierra con sutileza y fiereza. Su aliento cálido y rápido salía de entre sus colmillos cómo rasguños; su pelaje era peinado por el viento helado de la noche y por su cruel velocidad que arrancaba la corteza de los arboles e ignoraba los salvajes matojos espinosos.

Cerca. Muy cerca.

No se atrevía a mirar atrás, no había un atrás.

Su garganta ardía, el aire le raspaba las cuerdas vocales, el sudor caía frío por su cuello y no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde estaba huyendo ni cuán lejos llegaría, pero si paraba, si tan sólo frenaba un poco…

Una sombra se deslizó por el aire. Suave, brillante, salvaje y níveo pelaje que traspasaba el manto negro salpicado de estrellas. Garras que se hundían en una piel tierna y delicada desequilibrando a su dueña y haciéndola caer desplomada de rodillas en la dura tierra.

Un grito desgarrador se alzó en el aire, la blanca llena luna se tiñó por un momento con gotas carmesíes y un sonido sordo se dejó escuchar en ese solitario bosque.

El lobo albino sentado sobre sus patas traseras se lamía con deleite una a una las pezuñas de una de sus garras. Fijamente miraba a su lastimera víctima, tirada en el suelo temblando más de terror que por el terrible escozor en su espalda, con tranquilidad, con parsimonia sus ojos violáceos la miraban intensamente, él sabía que no podría escapar, ya era suya.

El resto de lobos se habían quedado detrás de su líder, esperando su señal.

Con pasos lentos y silenciosos se fue acercando a ella, rondándola sin perderla de vista. Olía su miedo supurando por cada uno de sus poros, disfrutaba del temblor de su cuerpo, del irrefrenable latido de su corazón, de sus pupilas extensamente dilatadas. Se acercó hasta que su hocico rozase la punta de su nariz.

Justo cuando la muchacha podía ver brillar sus blanquecinos colmillos en una sonrisa de muerte, el lobo salió brutalmente disparado hacia atrás junto con el sonido atronador de una escopeta.

La joven, todavía atontada por el repentino movimiento, pudo ver como el magullado animal se levantaba del suelo gruñendo, mientras el lomo le sangraba copiosamente y su vista se dirigía rabiosa a ella.

El lobo se tensó y comenzó a correr hacia la muchacha hasta saltar sobre ella, Kyoko se agazapó sobre si misma protegiéndose con los brazos y soltando un grito de pánico… pero nada sucedió.

Ruidos sordos, golpes, gruñidos, el rasgar de la tierra… pisadas.

"Pisadas" Kyoko separó los brazos de la cabeza lo justo para abrirse un hueco y ver que estaba sucediendo. La manada de caninos estaba quieta, cercándola pero sin moverse mirando hacia los ruidos que provenían de detrás de ella.

Ahí estaba el lobo blanco tiñéndose de rojo y… el hada, el hada que le había engañado para entrar al bosque. No, no era un hada, era un hombre. Un hermoso muchacho de pelo dorado y ojos turquesas que había venido a rescatarla.

El hombre se movía con agilidad esquivando los zarpazos del animal y manteniéndolo a distancia con una navaja. Finalmente el lobo tras dar unos pasos hacia atrás y un grave gruñido se marchó cojeando junto con el resto de la manada.

Kyoko se quedó mirando el grupo de animales hasta verlos desaparecer por completo en lo que su escasa visión nocturna le permitía.

— Este es un lugar peligroso, no debería estar aquí— la muchacha volvió rápidamente la vista al escuchar por primera vez la voz masculina.

— S-sí, lo siento, es que me he perdido— se levantó tambaleante e hizo una pronunciada reverencia tragándose el dolor de sus heridas— muchas gracias por salvarme.

Los ojos claros se clavaron por un segundo en ella para suspirar y seguir limpiando la cuchilla de su navaja ensangrentada.

— Vete a casa— Aconsejó el joven mientras se ponía la escopeta en el hombro y empezaba a caminar alejándose de ella.

Kyoko se quedó quieta en el sitio sin saber qué hacer.

"¿Qué me vaya a casa?" pensó empezando a sentir de repente el frío de la noche "me encantaría, pero no sé donde está, no sé donde estoy"

Tragó saliva con el miedo empezando a invadirla nuevamente. El hombre que la había rescatado empezaba a desaparecer entre los árboles, la luna no llegaba hasta la profundidad del bosque hacia donde él se estaba dirigiendo pero una frase resaltaba en su mente "_Kyoko-chan, nunca debes hablar con desconocidos, mucho menos irte con ellos, es muy peligroso no sabes que querrían hacer contigo_" okami-san siempre le decía eso, `los desconocidos eran malos, le podían hacer cosas malas´, eso lo tenía grabado a fuego en la mente "pero si me quedó aquí definitivamente moriré" pensó desesperada "a demás me ha salvado, no puede ser malo y… y tiene la apariencia de un hada o un príncipe de cuento, ¡definitivamente es buena persona!"

— E-espera, espera… por favor— suplicó jadeando después de haber corrido durante todo el camino que los separaba— perdona, pero es que no sé donde estoy, ni cómo llegar a casa de mi madre, o a la mía, lamento molestarle pero si me pudiera dar alguna indicación…

Por un segundo, cuando él volteó la cabeza y dirigió su mirada a ella, la niña podría jurar que esos ojos que ella desde la lejanía había catalogado como turquesas eran en realidad rubíes, sangrantes y salvajes rubíes, que la miraban con fiereza.

— No sé dónde está tu casa ni la de tu madre— dijo el hombre con brusquedad mientras seguía caminando— y tú… tú niña, estás en pleno bosque, en uno muy peligroso y de noche ¿es que no te cuentan cuentos? La luna llegará a su clímax en breve, si no estás cobijada para entonces, las bestias que habitan en él te devoraran. Ya no puedes salir, es tarde.

No sabía si el hombre se estaba burlando de ella, si sólo intentaba asustarla. Sólo lo siguió, caminando a trompicones y tropezando con piedras y ramas que sobresalían de la tierra, andando demasiado rápido y sin ver bien. No quería perder la espalda de él.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó al darse cuenta de que no sabía cómo nombrar a su salvador— yo me llamo Kyoko.

—…Kuon— contestó después de un infinito silencio.

— ¿Corn? — repitió ella inocentemente.

— Kuon— elevó el tono con frustración— ¿por qué me sigues?

— Porque estoy sola— respondió ella sencillamente.

Después de lo que parecieron horas para Kyoko llegaron a una pequeñísima cabaña de madera escondida entre la arboleda.

— Entra, rápido— exigió Kuon abriendo la puerta e instándola con la mano a que pasara.

—Lamento las molestias— se disculpó con una reverencia, reverencia que evitó que se diese cuenta de cómo el muchacho observaba con la mandíbula apretada la luna en lo alto del cielo.

Él cerró la puerta y pasó al lado de la joven, dejando la escopeta sobre un taquillón de madera. Se acercó a la percha y deslizando la chaqueta brazo a brazo se la quitó y la colgó quedándose simplemente con una camisa blanca de algodón fino. De reojo miró a la niña que lo observaba con timidez desde la lejanía y se acercó con lentos pasos hacia ella fijándose en su ajada y sucia caperuza.

— Deberías quitártela— susurró con voz gruesa pero extrañamente amable para ella mientras tomaba entre sus dedos la punta de la tela— aquí hace frío por las noches y la ropa mojada por el barro no es una buena idea, además las heridas de tu espalda se infectarán.

Kyoko se sonrojó por la cercanía del hombre y por el comentario ¿se había dado cuenta? En realidad hacía rato que era perfectamente consciente del quemazón en su piel, cada vez le era más difícil de soportar y resistir hacer muecas de dolor, pero no podía pedirle más a ese hombre que tanto la había ayudado ¡eso era abusar!

— E-estoy bien— sonrió levemente ella— en realidad no es mucho.

— Mentirosa, huelo tu sangre a kilómetros— respondió Kuon vertiendo agua en una olla para después depositarla sobre el fuego. Se levantó y fue hacia un baúl de dónde sacó una amplia y mullida manta— Póntela y quítate eso, en cuanto el agua hierva te desinfectaré las heridas.

— No es…

— Si es necesario— interrumpió el hombre volviéndose hacia la chimenea para darle intimidad y atender el fuego.

— ¿Quienes son esas bestias que habitan en el bosque? ¿son esos lobos? — preguntó la niña, pensando todavía en aquellos cuentos que debería saber pero no sabía y queriendo romper ese silencio en el que se habían sumido desde hacía un buen rato.

Kuon la miró por unos segundos, suspiró y se acercó con el agua hervida con romero. Así enrollada hasta la barbilla parecía aún más infantil de lo que era.

— Parece que los castigos se olvidan…— susurró el hombre más para sí que para ella mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sofá justo detrás de ella y le retiraba con cuidado la manta dejando su espalda al descubierto, chasqueó la lengua al notar la reticencia de ella— Hay una leyenda, o más bien la había, entre los pueblos que circundaban el bosque y la montaña, acerca de una maldición sobre las tierras del bosque y sus habitantes.

Kyoko abrió los ojos y aflojó un poco el agarre férreo que tenía sobre la tela, volviendo su cabeza levemente para poder escuchar mejor los susurros que salían por la boca del rubio y salvaje héroe.

— Según la leyenda, cientos de años atrás los vecinos de los pueblos, quienes habían descubierto cuevas y ríos con piedras preciosas, la riqueza de la corteza de los árboles, la amplia población de flora curativa, las distintas especies de animales… todos ellos a la vez empezaron a explotar el bosque y todo lo que brotaba en él. Los pueblos prosperaron y el bosque fue muriendo; Kami-sama les avisó con un terremoto para que dejaran de acechar el bosque y a la vez destrozó muchas de sus queridas posesiones materiales, pero la destrucción siguió su curso. Kami-sama les envió un tifón, como segundo aviso, pero una vez más hicieron caso omiso, por último, cuando el bosque estaba a punto de ser por completo extinguido, Kami-sama lanzó su último aviso y castigo para aquellos que todavía se atrevían a profanar el marchito lugar: "Todo aquel que se adentre en el bosque para enriquecerse será convertido en guardián fiero y marchito de sus tierras por toda la eternidad"

Los aldeanos se asustaron y la gran mayoría ni siquiera volvieron a cercarse a la linde del bosque, pero los que la cruzaron nunca volvieron a salir.

La niña soltó una exhalación de sorpresa y abrió todavía más los ojos.

Totalmente concentrada en la narración ignoraba el calor y escozor del húmedo paño que corría por sus rasguños levemente profundos que cruzaban su blanquecina piel.

— Se dice que quedaron maldecidos— sonrió él con placer al notar la fascinación de esa pequeña ante la historia.

— ¿Maldecidos?

— Sí. Según la leyenda esos "guardianes fieros y marchitos" que están condenados a vagar por toda la eternidad por el bosque son los maldecidos aldeanos, los mismos que otras leyendas asocian con "extraños lobos".

Kyoko se removió incomoda en el sitió y apretó la manta contra su pecho de forma instintiva

— Yo… nunca había visto un lobo… pero me habían dicho que eran parecidos a los perros salvajes, los lobos de antes eran mucho más grandes.

— Esos son los "cachorros"— la media sonrisa que le dedicó la asustó de una forma extrañamente primaria, como si fuese algo instintivo— los que verdaderamente deben preocuparte son los "antiguos", los verdaderos maldecidos. Los hombres lobo.

.

.

El fuego se había extinguido de la chimenea y la cabaña había quedado en penumbras al son de una titilante vela.

La humedad y el frío se colaban por la colcha y las ásperas sábanas, pero la criatura pequeña y tierna dormía apaciblemente en la cama sin ser consciente del peligro que le acechaba.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido llevarla ahí? Era la duda iracunda que sus fríos ojos verdes reflejaban. Se clavaban en ella cómo si la chica tuviese la culpa ¿y de quien más iba a ser?

"Mía" se dijo "simplemente debí dejarla sola"

Sí. Eso es lo que había pensado desde el primer momento que la había visto al sumergirse en el bosque, cerca del río y lo había hecho, la había dejado allí, pero ella le había seguido insistentemente, internándose todavía más, pero no era su problema, él no era su guardián, era el guardián del bosque y sin embargo ahí la tenía, salvada de unos cachorros, llevada a su guarida y tranquilamente dormida en su cama.

Acercó una mano hasta ella, quedándose a milímetros de rozar su mejilla. Todavía había un olor muy penetrante a sangre, sangre dulce y joven. Cuerpo cálido, piel suave y blanca cómo la luna, tierna… se le hacía la boca agua.

Se incorporó bruscamente. Sin darse cuenta se había abalanzado deslizante sobre la muchacha acorralándola entre sus brazos y la cama. Todavía podía sentir la saliva en su lengua, sus pupilas dilatadas, su temperatura corporal aumentada bruscamente, respiración más rápida… maldición incluso los colmillos habían empezado a aparecer.

Definitivamente no había sido una buena idea.

Kyoko despertó desorientada y tiritando. Acurrucándose entre las capas de sabanas miro alrededor y se sorprendió al no encontrar a Kuon, se levantó de la cama y lo llamó pero nadie respondió.

"Tal vez me está intentando asustar" pensó recordando la leyenda que le había contado antes de irse a dormir. Tal vez sólo la veía como una niña de pueblo ingenua de la que podía burlarse fácilmente sino ¿por qué todo eso? Ella siempre había vivido en Kyoto y nunca había oído esa leyenda, tampoco era un cuento que hubiese leído en el colegio.

Suspiró y comenzó a caminar por la estancia arrastrando la manta que la enrollaba detrás de sí. Acercándose a la única ventana que había en la cabaña, posó su mano en el frío cristal.

Allí, perdida en medio de un bosque oscuro y con los rasguños de la espalda latiéndole al son de los espeluznantes recuerdos de esa noche, esa leyenda siniestra no le resultaba difícil de creer.

Bajando la mirada del cielo se fijó en el taquillón que había al lado de la ventana, junto a la puerta. La escopeta vieja y descolorida seguía ahí.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Kuon-san había salido desprotegido al bosque?

La niña esperó y esperó hasta que la vela en el candelabro se consumió. El hombre no volvió.

Preocupada por su salvador decidió salir a buscarle escopeta en mano, cuando el sol todavía no despuntaba.

"_Saita no no hana yo Aa douka oshieteokure_…" la canción resonaba en el silencio del bosque a pesar de que a penas la estuviera susurrando "…_Hito ha naze kizutsukeatte Arasou no deshou_" no debía cantar, su instinto se lo decía, pero esa armonía le tranquilizaba, mucho más que el gorjeo de las aves nocturnas, las hojas secas bajo sus pies o la presencia no visible de los animales que habitaban.

La voz le temblaba al igual que el arma entre sus brazos, pero debía seguir andando hacia delante, probablemente se estaba perdiendo, igual Kuon-san ya había vuelto a la casa y se estaba preguntando dónde estaba ella y qué había hecho con su escopeta pero si no era así… si no era así y se encontraba en peligro… definitivamente no se lo perdonaría.

Pronto no pudo soportar más la tensión y empezó a correr desesperada. La canción cesó, los pájaros volaron dispersos entre los árboles, los gruñidos que había creído escuchar se acentuaron detrás de ella, se añadieron pisadas y el sonido de la tierra removerse.

Sin embargó todo acabó cuando llegó a un claro. No había ni un solo árbol en cinco metros a la redonda, todos parecían circundar el lugar de manera simétrica… y la luna, la luna parecía posar su luz con especial resplandor en el pequeño riachuelo que lo cruzaba ladinamente, haciendo brillar las piedras como si fueran plata.

Sin embargo no fue eso lo que paró a Kyoko, fue él. Lo había encontrado. De espaldas a ella, ensangrentado y con la camisa de algodón fino hecha jirones.

Ignoró a los lobos que estaban tirados en el suelo, aullando malheridos, ignoró a aquellos animales que la perseguían y que no habían osado a entrar al círculo, ignoró el terror y la fiereza que le trasmitía esa persona a la que había venido a ayudar aún estando de espaldas, simplemente fue corriendo hasta él.

— Kuo-

Una sombra se interpuso en su camino dispuesta a derribarla, pero antes siquiera de que pudiese gritar, la bestia había desaparecido de su vista de un brutal zarpazo.

— Te falta mucho por aprender, Reino— gruñó Kuon en tono bajo mientras observaba como su mano recientemente convertida en garra volvía a la normalidad.

El lobo albino apenas podía abrir uno de sus violáceos ojos para mostrarle su rencor desde el suelo.

— Y tú, pequeña caperucita roja ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó todavía sin mirarla

Kyoko estaba aterrada, sus ojos abiertos de par en par lo miraban con asombro y duda, a pesar de que lo único que se mostraba de él era su espalda, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo de allí.

— Es-estaba preocupada por ti— respondió con voz desquebrajada sintiéndose estúpida con esas palabras.

Entonces él se giró y sus ojos se fijaron en los suyos con un brillo rojizo, salvaje y agresivo.

— Que tierna— Murmuró con sorna, luego miró lo que llevaba en sus brazos y señaló— ¿Has traído esa arma para protegerme? Cómo has visto, caperucita, no necesito protección, ahora ¿vas a utilizarla para matarme?

La frialdad de sus palabras y su mirada no era comparable a nada que hubiese conocido Kyoko antes y eso era demasiado decir. Había ironía, había desprecio, odio, soledad y vacio. ¿Podría ser él una de esas criaturas que fueron condenadas hace cientos de años?

No necesitaba más que mirarlo, aunque su aspecto fuese el de un humano, podría a bien decir que en su alma habitaba una bestia.

Aún así…

— No— respondió con voz suave pero segura— tú me has salvado.

— ¿Eso es todo? Soy un monstruo, un asesino, un hibrido maldecido. Un hombre lobo. Te he salvado a ti pero he matado a muchos otros— Aclaró él con frialdad.

— No te mataré— sentenció tragando saliva.

Kuon sonrió de medio lado y se acercó a ella.

— Pero te doy miedo— le susurró junto al oído mientras daba vueltas a su alrededor cómo si fuese su presa.

— No— Tembló

— Estás temblando, te mientes a ti misma. ¿Crees que por qué haya hecho algo bueno por ti no soy peligroso?

—…No. Eres peligroso— murmuró mirando sus manos como si estuviera viendo sus garras llenas de sangre— pero me has salvado… y me has curado las heridas

— Eso es porque eres mía— sentenció él mirándola elevando la cabeza con orgullo— Desde el mismo momento que cruzaste el río y te adentraste en el bosque, entraste en mi territorio.

Alzó una de sus manos y ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. Sintió un leve roce en la mejilla, cálido, ardiendo. Abrió sus ambarinos ojos para encontrarse con los ahora esmeraldas de él. La miraban con curiosidad, probablemente la misma con la que lo miraba ella. Paseaba sus dedos por el cabello negro y liso, presionaba su índice contra la mejilla de ella comprobando lo tierna que era su carne, incluso peinaba sus pestañas con las yemas de los dedos.

— ¿Estás jugando? — Preguntó curiosa, extrañamente relajada, dejándose palpar el rostro.

— Yo no juego con la comida— contestó serio. Rápidamente la rodeó con el brazo izquierdo, transformó su mano derecha en garra y de un limpió corte rasgó la parte superior de sus ropas dejándole el pecho casi al descubierto.

— ¿¡Qué…!? — gritó nerviosa intentando soltarse del agarre.

— Esto se llama— susurró mientras se aceraba a su pecho izquierdo— la Maldición de la Luna.

Posó sus labios en la tierna carne y sacó los colmillos introduciéndolos directamente en la piel.

La niña no pudo gritar, no le salía la voz. A través de su pecho se inyectaba calor sofocante mezclado con una extraña euforia que la hizo perder la noción del tiempo y la realidad. Su vista se nublaba, sus sentidos se agudizaban entorpeciéndose los unos a los otros hasta colapsar su mente. Un grito de desesperación salió desde lo profundo de su alma y entonces lo vio. No sabía si era real o producto de su locura, pero ahí estaba. Un lobo. Era de pelaje lustralmente dorado, brillante de apariencia suave. Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban como gemas cristalinas con la agresividad animal latente. Su tamaño era el de un caballo, y su porte majestuoso el del emperador de aquel bosque; la miraba tranquilo desde su altura a un escaso metro de distancia.

Cuando el cielo clareaba, las estrellas iban muriendo y la luna era opacada, en el bosque yacía dormida, una tierna niña de ropas rasgadas, pelo de ébano y piel de nieve. Un círculo perfecto creado a partir de cuatro incisiones se remarcaba en tono rojizo en su piel, como si le hubiesen causado un sangrado interno, marca que llevaría las noches de luna llena delatándola cómo posesión de ése hombre lobo que siempre la llamaría, siempre la buscaría y siempre la reclamaría como suya por toda la eternidad.

.

.

.

*La canción que canta Kyoko es "Euterpe" de Egoist del anime Guilty Crown


End file.
